


The Wicked Prince

by pomidor



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: All kinds of strange things, F/M, It's disney, Magic, Monsters, Not the most lovey-dovey relationship in the universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa visits the Southern Isles. Guess who she meets there. Trouble awaits these two, while they have to struggle with something they are both pretty bad at - feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa has never learnt to like balls. It was understandable, as her first ball ever turned into a complete disaster. Yet, somehow, she ended up attending a wedding of the new king of Southern Isles. 

It was all Anna’s fault. It was a very important event, so one of the sisters had to attend it. Elsa, as the queen, had to take care of Arendelle, so Anna and Kristoff decided to visit their business partner. However, Anna fell ill just before the voyage. The doctor said she could not go.

Anna even had the audacity to suggest looking for a husband. Her naïve little sister though that true love was for everyone.

Elsa didn’t think she needed a man. She just missed something, sometimes when she observed the happiness her sister got from her loved one. 

Marriage was something different altogether. It was a tool that could bind two kingdoms. While Anna could marry just anyone, she had to make responsible choices. Just by thinking about it she made the temperature in the castle lower. Well, it was a hot summer anyway.

“How do you like our country, your majesty?” Asked one of the princes. Elsa had a problem with remembering their names. They were all pretty alike: brown hair, sideburns. This one was about her age, so the last one before the disgraced youngest. 

“It’s lovely. And this palace is really impressive.”

He then proceed to explain the history of the building. Elsa couldn’t remember a word. 

The ball was full of young noblemen. They mostly eyed Elsa from a distance. She wore a gauzy pink dress. Anna choose it for her, because she thought she looked exceptionally beautiful (to tell the truth Anna said that about every piece of clothing on Elsa). But the queen had to admit she looked nice. The dress and her loose ponytail made her look more delicate than usual. 

At home she would feel more confident. But this place was full of strangers, that probably thought she was a witch. Her people got used to her and the sudden drops of temperature when she was nervous. Here, Elsa had to control herself, which made her remember the past. This in turn made her want to escape to the nearest mountain. 

“Would you give me the honor of the first dance?” Asked another of the prices. He had red hair and a funny moustache (and two identical twin brothers).

Elsa didn’t know how to respectfully decline. She never danced, because she was horrible at it. Anna tried to teach her and Kristoff, although she was not the best at it herself. Oh, how Elsa wished one of them was here with her. 

Thankfully, the prince seemed even worse at it than her. They actually collided with another pair on the dance floor. Elsa started apologizing, but then she saw just who she bumped into.

“You!” She couldn’t stop herself from saying.

“Good observation, your majesty.” Hans answered helping her stand up and letting her elbow go very quickly. 

He introduced his partner without an ounce of emotion and walked off with her slowly. Then he leaned into the black haired girl’s space whispering loudly enough for Elsa to hear. “She’s the one I have told you about. Look at the ridiculous dress she’s wearing! Does she really think anyone would be willing to touch someone so disgusting?” 

Elsa wanted to let it go. She really planned not to react. Her powers didn’t ask for permission. Thankfully, she just frosted the floor, so Hans and his giggling partner ended up on their asses. 

Hans looked at her accusingly. She theoretically shouldn’t have smirked at that. He mouthed the word ‘monster’ and the wedding could have ended as a funeral reception if not Hans’ triplet brothers who started laughing at him. The scandalized black haired princess left his side. 

“This witch did this!” He pointed with his finger. His brothers looked just about ready to hit him.

Elsa walked up to him and helped him stand up with her deliberately icy hand.

“Good observation, prince.” 

(*************)

“I thought you would keep him in the dungeon.” She said to the moustache triplet, whose name was Adolf. She recognized him from the other two only because of the moustache. 

“We ought have” said Erik or Finn, she couldn’t differentiate. “But our eldest brother, the king, said it would be unnecessary cruelty. He blames himself for not watching after that idiot.”

“Is his presence bothering you? I can get rid of him.” Adolf offered.

“No, I doubt we will bump into each other again.”

She felt better now, with the triplets being so nice to her. So what if she met Hans? She predicted it might come to that. In reality Anna was the one hurt by him, not her. Three years have passed and it seemed he probably haven’t changed at all. She didn’t really know him, not that anybody did, seeing that he was a skilled liar. He was probably still looking for a naïve princess to marry. 

She indeed didn’t see him for the rest of the party. Unfortunately, when you really do not want to see someone, it is almost certain you are going to meet that person. 

She just didn’t expect to see him half naked. 

In her room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Calm down!” shouted Hans currently being held against the wall by a big icy block. His naked chest was getting red from the cold.

“What are you doing here?” Elsa didn’t even try to keep her composure. With this man you never knew, he could be planning anything.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you! The guest rooms are on the next floor!” 

Elsa looked around the room. It was very clean and organized but still had a few personal items here and there. For example a sword. And a fat, furry, white cat that looked permanently uninterested in anything but his dish.

She slowly backed the block up and wanted to leave.

“Wait, you’re not going to apologize?” Hans drew nearer. “You invaded my room and attacked me with your evil powers.”

Elsa turned around and faced him angrily.

“Who do you think you are? Did you apologize to me for trying to kill me and take over my kingdom? I admit I made a small mistake and reacted badly to seeing – “

“Me shirtless?” He raised his brow mockingly.

This was absurd! Elsa was speechless, because this bastard managed to turn the conversation around. He also draw her attention to said chest. It’s not like Elsa wanted to look.

“What is it Queen? Oh, I know. You had probably never seen a naked man before, had you? That must be shocking. Well, don’t get used to it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but – “

“No idea? You can’t really expect anyone to want a wife like you. Can demons like you even have children? On top of that your appearance is distasteful.” He looked down at her with disgusted eyes.

Elsa was taken aback once more. She was used to being called a witch. She heard all opinions on her evil powers. But never in her life had anyone called her ugly. She felt stupid being hurt by such a petty comment. 

“Your lips are too thin, your skin’s too pale and your hair’s a mess!” He shouted in her face.

What was he a five-year-old? Was he trying to get himself killed? From the beginning of their conversation the temperature have been dropping, but now the snow started swirling around the room. 

“Anna was at least pretty!”

It become so cold that his lips got blue and he started shivering. 

“How can you mention my sister after how you treated her! Anna said you have a heart from ice. Do you want me to make the rest from ice too?”

“Lady Elsa!” Someone put their hand on her arm, which was a bit reckless, but worked. She saw Adolf looking at her uncertainly and put down her hands which she didn’t notice she lifted. 

“It’s a bit too cold for our guests. Would you mind?” His eyes were kind.

Elsa didn’t think that she dropped the temperature in the whole castle. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and though about Anna. About the happy three years they have spent together. She managed to draw out the coldness she caused.

“Thank you” he smiled and proceed to lightly move her out of the room. She looked over his shoulder and the last thing she saw was a back full of scars as Hans was taking the white cat on his arms.

(**********************)

She couldn’t sleep. The next morning a servant came to wake her. Apparently, she was supposed to show up at breakfast. 

She drank considerably less then other guest, but she still got a headache. That was cruel. 

Hans was seating very far away, and was looking completely fresh and healthy. The bastard. He was the kind of man that never gets drunk. He could probably fake it if needed, but drinking loosens the tongue, so it’s too dangerous. 

“We’re planning a horseback trip. Wouldn’t you join us, lady Elsa?” Adolf, who was seated next to her, asked. 

“Thank you, but I must decline. I should start preparing for my departure.”

“You can’t be serious! You just got here yesterday! You’re not going to deprive us the pleasure of your company, are you?” exclaimed Erik (or Finn).

“Well, I must take care of Arendelle. Besides I’m horrible at horseback riding.”

“Isn’t your sister looking after the kingdom? And it’s no problem, we can teach you.” Stated Finn (probably).

“You two, stop pressuring queen Elsa. Forgive them, your majesty. Although these two are the same age as me, I often feel I’m dealing with a pair of kids.” Adolf looked at her with a smile in his auburn eyes. 

“No, it’s quite all right. I will be delighted to join you.”

Truthfully, her advisors and Anna could handle the kingdom without her well enough. She rarely had a chance to see different countries, and it would be a shame to waste it. 

 

Teaching her to ride proved harder then expected. She was not used to sitting on a horse and the animal could feel it. She tried very hard not to feel anxious. Her fear could hurt the horse and everyone else. 

She had to admit the Southern Isles were beautiful. Fields seemed greener here than in Arendelle. Passing one of these fields she saw a pair on the picnic.

On closer inspection she noticed it was Hans with his black haired princess. He looked at the riders briefly and his atmosphere seemed a bit colder for a moment. Then he smiled cheekily to his princess once again. He didn’t look princely, like he did when he was in Arendelle, more like a boy born into the royal family by accident. 

Elsa didn’t have time to ponder over this sudden change. Her horse sped up and she tried to calm it down. Before she realized she stopped before a big lake. 

Adolf offered help with dismounting. It was such a strange feeling, he held her waist with his big palms and lifted her as if she didn’t weight anything. He seemed strong, but Elsa knew she could crash him easily. She wondered why he didn’t fear her. Didn’t he realize how powerful she was? He treated her as if she was an ordinary woman.

“What’s on your mind, my lady?” He asked when his brothers left them alone to put their feet in the water. 

“I was just thinking I forgot to apologize to you.” She couldn’t seriously tell him that she was thinking about him.

“For what? I’m able to guess yesterday was my younger brother’s fault.”

“I shouldn’t be angered so easily.”

“Don’t mind it, my lady. If my brother wants someone to feel some kind of emotion, it’s sure the person will feel it.”

“Has he always been so… problematic?”

“It’s hard to say.” He sat down on the grass and offered his jacked for Elsa to sit on. “He was always strange. You know, he was a quiet kid, so it was hard to notice him with twelve other brothers. It’s possible he was jealous of us. See, he is diligent. Every one of my siblings has different character and abilities. For example Finn is the master of sword fighting. The only one who can rival him is Hans.”

“So isn’t he a great sword master too?”

“He didn’t seem to have any talent, at the beginning. But he lost so many duels with Finn that he was able to remember his moves and even predict what the other would do. Once, I saw them fighting I couldn’t believe it. He didn’t just have Finn’s moves, he seemed to have the exact same expression. Then I realized he was doing it for some time. He was able to copy every one of his brothers, including me. Funny, I thought he was just playing around repeating our sentences. He even read all the books I have read!”

“So he’s a mirror? That’s his strategy?”

“No, he had grown out of it. He’s more like a chameleon. He observes and absorbs certain characteristics of a person to make them feel comfortable with him. He’s a master of deception.”

“I don’t feel as if he tried to make me feel comfortable.”

“I think it’s the first time I’ve seen him behaving in such a way. He must really hate you, my lady.”

“His feelings are completely reciprocated.” Elsa said thinking about the previous evening.


	3. Chapter 3

“Queen Elsa” said Erik sitting next to her. “We were wondering – “

“If you wouldn’t do us a favor?” Finished Finn sitting before her. 

Their faces looked earnest which made it easy to trust them. Even if they were trouble makers.

“What favor?” She asked smiling. 

“Well, we heard you made a skating rink in front of your castle.”

“It’s so hot today, we would appreciate if you showed us.”

She looked at them disbelievingly. They couldn’t ask her to show her power! 

“I can’t. What if someone’s in the water?”

“Oh, don’t worry. The lake belongs to our family. Nobody besides us can enter it.”

They looked so puppy like, she decided to grant them this small pleasure. Besides, such a task was almost nothing for her.

She put her foot on the surface and made it slowly into ice. Finn and Erik jumped forward to try it and Adolf just smiled at them with a sight. The idyllic evening was cut short by a sudden scream.

All of them rushed to find the source. Elsa had to calm down to melt the ice, so she stayed behind for a moment. When she joined the brothers, she saw them hovering over an unconscious and wet Hans.

“He’s cold as ice.” Said Adolf, who picked him out of the water. The scared princess who screamed was being calmed down by the two remaining. 

Elsa realized just how stupid she behaved. She killed him. Even if he was her enemy she didn’t want to be his murderer.

“Move away.” She said to Adolf, kneeling before his brother. He was indeed cold as ice.

She could feel the shocked gaze on her when she leaned down to kiss his forehead. When that didn’t work she leaned in again and kissed him on the lips.

Going back up she saw a pair of green eyes staring at her. Adolf immediately checked on him.

“He’s alive! And he’s no longer freezing. How did you do that?”

“Once I kissed the forehead of a child as a blessing. He’s mother said he didn’t feel cold ever since then. I do not know the limits to my power, so I decided to try it.”

Hans looked at her with an unreadable expression. 

(******************)

Elsa didn’t feel like going to visit Hans and check if he’s alright. It’s not like she didn’t want him to die, she just didn’t want to kill him herself. 

Eventually, he found her on his own.

“Do you want to know why?” He asked when she passed him in the hallway. 

“Know what?”

“My brother said it didn’t work when you kissed my forehead. Want to know why?”

It was kind of on her mind, but she didn’t want to tell him.

“Feelings.” He started. She didn’t see the look on his face but she guessed it was smug. “Your magic works powered by feelings. You needed a kick to make that work.”

“What are you suggesting?” She turned to him angrily. 

He did look a bit smug, though he wasn’t smiling.

“Don’t misunderstand. I do not think there is one good feeling between us.”

“Aren’t you at least thankful I saved your life?” She asked but knew what he’ll answer.

“Well, it’s your fault my life was endangered in the first place. But I know you could have just left me to die. You could say I am … not thankful, but indebted. So I’ll give you one piece of advice.”

She waited, looking at his suddenly serious face.

“Stay away from Adolf, Finn and Erik.”


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa didn’t think that borrowing a dress from the maid and going to see the town was a smart idea. On the other hand, what’s the worst that could happen? She could protect herself.

In her home country everybody knew her. This was an occasion to see the world through a normal person’s eyes.

It was late. The town was lit by a thousand street lamps. It was still quite hot though. Elsa felt a bit uncomfortable in the cloak she wore. 

In Arendelle the stalls would already be closing, but here the town seemed more alive at this time. No wonder, in the daytime it was too hot. Now a pleasant wind hit her face. At least she could breathe. 

She went into few shops. She wondered what to buy her sister as a souvenir. And of course she tried some of the chocolate. 

Then she saw a place she has never been to before. A bar. She planned to pass it without entering but the sound of jumpy violin music stopped her.

The minute she entered a young, freckled boy grabbed her to dance. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t dance and no way in the world could she dance in such a way. She started to back of but the boy stopped her.

“Don’t be so nervous.” He said loudly over the music. “Look, I’ll teach you. Give me your hands.”

He extended his palms up, waiting for her. She had her doubts, she could hurt him if she reacted too much. 

But she felt she couldn’t waste such a chance. It seemed completely unique. 

When she gave him her hands he gently moved her a little closer. 

“You just have to jump at the same time I jump.”

She felt a little stupid doing this, but she tried. At first she couldn’t keep the tempo. When she started to get it right the boy grabbed her waist with one hand and started to spin them while they jumped. When he turned her, another guy caught her yelling “my turn, son”.

He made this strange thing with his feet. She saw Irish dancers do it once. She tried imitating it and the guy gave her an encouraging smile. 

She didn’t know how long she danced. All that was in her head were the sounds; of music, people clapping, stomping their feet and whistling. She passed from one man to another until they were all a blur. Everything that mattered was the rhythm. 

She honestly didn’t think she could feel like that. She thought only Anna could have so much fun. Her sister was the lively one. 

“For an Ice Queen, you sure dance with some fire.” Said the next man that caught her.

‘Is he everywhere I go?’ she thought.

“Are you following me, Hans?”

“It’s prince Hans, and yes. I wanted to make sure you’re not causing trouble. It’s not good to leave the castle you know.”

“I can do whatever I want.”

“But should you? Last time you did what you wanted you brought eternal winter.”

She felt her hand become colder and he let it go, grabbing her waist with both hands instead.

“That’s another one of my worries. Should you hold these men with your hands? Won’t you hurt them?”

“I control it.” She glared at him. Was this what he meant when he said not to get close to his brothers? Was he afraid she will hurt them? 

“Do you? Then, I shouldn’t worry?” He grabbed her hand again to prove a point. 

“No, you shouldn’t. I won’t hurt you, as long as you’re not a threat.”

“Interesting.”

The music turned darker. As if the violin was crying. It was still very beautiful, and Elsa couldn’t help being swept away by it. 

Hans was a good dancer. She saw it on ballrooms, but this way of dancing was completely different. He controlled her movement in such a way everything seemed easy. She could see now why her sister so easily fell into his trap. 

When they finished she was gasping. She didn’t realize how tired she was. 

He leaned into her space and she wondered if she should attack him. But he whispered “I’ll show you something, but you can’t tell anyone.”

Before she managed to answer he dragged her up the stairs. At first it seemed he tried to take her hand but he choose a covered part of the arm instead. 

They stopped before a door. 

“Look through the hole.” He said.

She truly felt like she shouldn’t but curiosity got her.

What she saw shocked her so much she backed up falling into Hans. Behind the door was a woman, completely naked and with a blindfold on her eyes. Adolf held her while the other two brothers done inappropriate things.

“You see” Hans grabbed her arms and distanced her from himself. “These three like to share. Everything.”


End file.
